The 7th Time Is The Charm
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: Lovino is sick of Feliciano meddling in his love life. But the idiot may have done right when he introduces him to Alfred F. Jones. Romano/America, Fem!Germany/Italy, and implied others. Rated M for Language, Naked America, and Sexual Fanasies
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I only have a vague idea where this story is going because I started typing it at like 3:00 am in the morning. So hope you like it! Hetalia is owned by Hima-papa not me. If I did Mexico would be a character and be THE BIGGEST TSUNDERE for America ever. _

Chapter 1: Alfred? Isn't That a Butler's Name or Something

It was beautiful morning out, the sun shone brightly with not a single cloud in the sky. The flowers were in full bloom for such a lovely spring morning. Every person he passed seemed to be in a good mood. From the laughing children running off to school to the passing women gossiping about something. Everything was just so joyous, Hell it even sounded like the birds were singing. As far as Lovino was concerned, everything could just kiss his ass. Those _happy _people could just go jump off a bridge, he wanted to smash the blooming flowers, and more importantly he wanted to throw rocks at the damn singing birds. Why were they so happy about any way? Why was everything so happy today? He just growled as he continued to walk down the street. He especially growled at the happy couples, Straight and Gay. As long as they were happy, it just made him all the more upset.

"I'm gonna kill Feliciano." He grumbled to himself as he approched to his brother's apartment building. His brother, the idiot who set him up on ANOTHER blind date should of done more to investigate. Never in his entire life had he been embarressed like he was last night. How could Feliciano NOT know? How long had he known the guy? Two seconds? He was going to strangle his brother. He pressed the elevator botton which opened instanly. Inside the elevator was some young couple sucking each other's faces, completely oblivious to Lovino. He scoffed and just walked in, pressing another botton to Feliciano's floor. The couple next to him just continued to moan, giggle, and make sucking noises. STILL oblivious to the fact he was just standing right there. The sight made him want to hurl. The sight also reminded him of what last night should of been...God he was going to kill Feliciano.

A couple of dings later and the elevator opened with Lovino just storming out without the couple even breaking their kiss once. He prayed they choke on their own saliva. Lovino made a B-line to his brother's apartment, ignoring the various neighbors that greeted him. Apartment G-23. Felenciano's place. He prayed his brother's german girlfriend wasn't there. She would kill him for what he was about to do.

"FELICIANO! YOU BASTARD OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed banging on the door as hard as his strength could let him. He stopped to rub the side of his hand as it began to throb. There was a silence before he heard someone. Lovino looked over his sholder to see a tall man in a robe. He held a cup of coffee, fresh from the pot, he could practally smell the brew from where he stood. The man just starred at the angry italian, just stunned at the scene before him.

"What?" Lovino asked in the most hostile way possible. Making the man walk right back into his apartment without another word. He turned his attention back to the door. It still hadn't opened, but a stammering voice had came from behind it.

"Lo-Lov-Lovino! How...d-d-did the d-da-date go ~ve?" Asked the trembling voice.

"Open the door Feliciano and I'll tell you." Lovino said. A few seconds passed before Feliciano spoke again.

"Your not going to kill me...are you?" His brother asked as nicely as he could. Lovino just raised an eyebrow before answering.

"No...WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" He growled at the door.

"...It didn't go well did it?" Feliciano said.

"HE WAS STRAIGHT DAMNIT! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" Lovino screamed. He could hear his brother cry on the other side of the door.

"I didn't know brother! He just seemed gay! So I thought..."

"BULLSHIT! HE SAID YOU TOLD HIM I WAS A GIRL!"

"I-I-I.."

"OPEN THE DOOR! ... I just want to talk...your girlfriend isn't here is she?" Lovino asked trying so hard to supress his anger.

"I-She-She...uh...no." Feliciano whimpered before opening the door to let Lovino in. He stormed in slamming the door behind him while his brother coward in the corner. Lovino's face was bright red holding back his tears as he glared at his brother. He was still in his pajamas, his arburn hair was a mess, and it looked like he had spilled something on himself. Lovino scoffed at his trembling brother, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Why did he always cry when he got so angry at his stupid brother. It was all his fault anyway. The man he set him up with was some British guy. He already forgot his name, all he could remember was the bushy eyebrows on that Brits face. Also how quick he was to leave when he found out that his date was a man. 'Damnit! He told me you were a girl!' was the last thing he said before the guy left. Leaving an embarrassed Lovino in his dust. It was so quick, so embarassing, he was suprised at himself that he didn't start crying right there. Damn he hated Feliciano so much right now. This was no time to get emotional though, he had to know what Feliciano was thinking when he set them up and then kill the bastard.

"Why didn't you ask him! Bastard!" Lovino picked his brother up by the shirt so they could be eye level. Feliciano's tears just kept streaming down his face, begging for his life.

"PLEASELOVINOIDIDN'TKNOW!KIKUSAIDHEWASGAY!SOIJUSTTOOKHISWORDFORIT!INEVERSAIDYOUWEREAGIRL!HEJUSTASSUMEDYOUWERE !"And on and on Feliciano's mouth ran. Lovino could barley make out anything his brother was saying he was talking so fast. It didn't help that he was crying harder now. Lovino kinda felt bad that he was about ready to pound his brother's face in for humiliating him on another failed blind date. He was aware his brother loved him and wanted the best for him. When he let it slip a month ago that he was starting to feel lonley, his brother began running around looking for potential suitors for him, male and female. All ended with the date just up and leaving for whatever reason. It obviously wasn't his fault if the date's his brother picked were either crazy, perverted, stupid, annoying, boring, and just wasn't his type. But the straight Brit was the last straw. Was his brother getting desprate or did he think he was? That thought made him want to have his fist meet Feliciano's face even more. Everytime the date failed he would storm over and start beating the living hell out of his brother for setting him up with such idiotic people, but the straight guy. A STRAIGHT GUY? How could he be so stupid not to let him know that he was a guy? Who does that really. This was the sixth failed date in a row and He needed to blow off some steam"...!PLEASEDON'THURTMEBROTHERI'!EVENIFHEISN'TGAYI'MSUREYOUCANSTILLBEFRIENDS!" Friends...That's something he really didn't need at the moment. He had friends, plenty of friends. What he wanted was something more. How could his idiot of a brother not remember that?

"...Bastard..." Lovino dropped his crying brother on the floor and finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. "Why do you keep doing this? Wasn't the third time a clue that this wasn't working? You idiot! I'll never find someone with all the bastards and bitches you keep picking! Damnit! Why are you so stupid!" He cried, letting everything built up finally spill over for his brother's eyes only. It was always Feliciano that was the only one allowed to see him break down like this. Seemed fitting as it was his fault that he was acting like this. His fault for not asking about the Brit's sexuality. In fact all the dated Feliciano all ended bad beacuse he didn't ask the obvious questions. This all could of been avoided if he had just asked. He began to cry harder he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was to busy crying to notice Feliciano hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Lovino. Your right though, I should of told him that you weren't a girl instead of just letting him go and meet you~ve. I just thought that maybe this time you would like him! He was an artist too! He likes to draw fantasy stuff or at least that's what Kiku told me~ve." Feliciano's own tears dried up and began to foucs on cheering up his brother. Maybe if he told him good things about Arthur, they could give it another shot, but from they way his brother pushed him away meant that he didn't care.

"You idiot! I don't care about that! He left the minute he figured out he wasn't getting some pussy! So why are you trying to push us together!" He grabbed his brother's sholders and shook him. Making Feliciano cry again. "Damnit! Stop. Helping. Me. With. My. Love. Life!"

"AHHHHH!!" He cried. Lovino calmed down a second time, taking a deep breath before letting go of him.

"I'm...BAH forget it." Lovino just went straight to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee or something. His throat was dry and he hadn't had a cup yet, he really need it. He poured himself a fresh cup and took a drink of it. He swirled the black coffee in his cup, It was the cheap kind that he hated, but it would do for now.

"Lovino...I'm sorry brother. I really hoped this time it would work this time and Kiku said..."

"JUST forget it Feliciano. It's done and over with. I don't care anymore." Lovino sipped his coffee. "I'm done with these stupid blind dates, they never work out. I don't know why I even I keep going on them." He sipped coffee again. What was the point anymore? Why was he looking for love anyway? He wasn't the type for commintment, he was a love and leave em' type. He had to admit he was drunk when he admitted to Feliciano that he was lonley. That's when His brother decided he would help him. When Feliciano set him up the first time with some Russian girl, he went along for shits and giggles. The second time to humor him, but the third, fourth, and so on...Even he didn't really understand why he continued doing this to himself. Why he went along with Feliciano's stupid blind dates. Maybe deep down he wanted to try? Nah that couldn't be it. It was just to humor him that was all. However, maybe this time He would finally get it that this was a bad idea from the very start. "I should give up."

"NO LOVINO! You shouldn't give up! No one should give up on love!" Feliciano suddenly shouted, almost making Lovino spill his drink. Where did this come from? "I'm not giving up on you! I will find someone you WILL like! I promise." Feliciano stood there puffing out his chest and sholders back. Lovino just rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to look big. He was always so persistent when it came to things like love. He hated how determined he was about it too. Why did he care so much, sure he was his brother but Lovino didn't care about his brother's love life and neither should he.

Speaking of which, in the middle of his thoughts the door opened and walked in a very tall blonde women. She wore a pair of army pants and a black tank top the exposed her (at least) D-cup chest. She was panting slightly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Feliciano turned to see her and ran up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"How was your run Monica?" He asked his freakishly tall girlfriend that Feliciano had to stand on his toes just to let their lips touch. Their display of affection made Lovino want to puke, they didn't make him as mad as the couple in the elevator, but they were just as irritating. Lovino wasn't to fond of her, or her patato eating twin brother Ludwig and her annoying older brother Gilbert. Unlike the other two though he could tolerate her, but only because she didn't annoy him like her brothers did. She was at least quiter and much more intellegent then her two brothers. It also helped that she was good to look at, nice face, beautiful eyes, and a pretty good body. So he let it slide that she was seeing Feliciano. She wasn't his type anyway and she intimidated him with her freakish strength, it suprised him though that a woman like Monica even liked someone as wimpy as Feliciano. But who was he really to judge?

"Good, I ran about...Oh, hello Lovino." She greeted him. He just scoffed at her. "Let me guess, another bad date...You didn't beat up Feliciano did you?" She was suddenly face to face with him, glaring at him with her cold blue eyes. She knew that he beat Feliciano when his date went bad. He tried to hold his ground, but GOD DAMN was she scary sometimes. What did Feliciano see in her again?

"I didn't do anything you patato bitch." He insulted. She grabbed him by the shirt about ready an earful before Feliciano could intrupt.

"Calm down! I'm fine really, Monica. He just yelled a lot." Feliciano calmly said to Monica. She sighed and let go of Lovino. She just glared at him after that, now he remebered why he didn't like her too much, she was quick to temper.

"I see...Actually I talked to Kiku on my run. He said something about Arthur getting really upset about..the date. You didn't tell him did you?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I thought Kiku would tell him. I mean he was his friend not mine." Feliciano just shrugged as his girlfriend sighed, brining her hand to her face.

"Feliciano..."

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Lovino took another drink from his coffee. "I don't want anymore blind dates you hear me Feliciano?" Lovino said.

"Ve~ No Lovino. You may want to give up but I'm not going to!" Feliciano announced to him. Monica and Lovino both sighed at his announcement. He just doesn't know when to give up sometimes.

"It's pointless. You always pick the worst people. I'm sick of it."

"Your just too annoying is all" Monica mumbled under her breath, making Lovino growl at her. She was a smart ass sometimes, another thing that annoyed him about her.

"Monica...He's not annoying, he's just forceful is all." Feliciano added. Making Lovino cringe at the unintetional insult from his brother. Forceful? He knew he wasn't forceful!

"Come on Feliciano, there is no one out there who could handle you brother." She said calmly, making her words sting even hard for Lovino.

"Hmm...Say Monica. What about your friend...?" Feliciano asked suddenly

"Feliciano No! I'M DONE WITH THESE BLIND DATES! SO STOP IT" He yelled at him.

"Ve~ Come on Lovino, Let's try one more time, maybe this time it willl work." Feliciano smiled at his brother while just glared at him. Trying so hard not to have his fist meet that smiling idiots face.

"Hmm...You mean Alfred? Well he's more of my brother's friend, but yeah I could talk to him about it." Monica said suddenly. The two men just looked at her. Was she serious?

"Yeah him! He's nice."

"I SAID NO!" Lovino protested the idea, didn't the idiot register the word 'NO' or anything related to the word? Why did he care so much? And are they starting to ignore him?

"Well..He's a little dense...but he is good company. Nice looking, and I know for a fact that he is bi." Monica said rubbing her chin.

"Perfect, you hear that Lovino..."

"I SAID NO! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" He shouted at them. He held back the tears. They were ignoring him...again.

"Ve~ Lovino. Don't cry, I really want you to be happy. Besides I know Alfred...Kinda...he's really nice and I'm sure you'll like him." Feliciano put one hand on his shoulder and smiled. Lovino just stared at his brother. What more could he say, the idiot was obviously not listening to him, so what was the point in trying to fight him anymore?

"...What was his name again..." Lovino finally said.

"Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. He's one of Gilbert's friends." Monica responded.

"Alfred? Isn't that a butler's name or something?" He scoffed. Alfred, what kind of name is Alfred anyway? Sounded pretentious and snobby.

"No, he's really nice and a lot of fun too! You'll like him I swear!"

"...That's what you said about the spanish guy and look how that turned out." Lovino scoffed again. One more time couldn't hurt, right? What's the worst that could happen?

Alfred had a long day to say the least. First his car broke down so he was late for work. His boss wouldn't get off his ass the rest of the day about being so late. Then he had to cover for Arin for being sick that day, which meant he had twice the paper work he had to work on. He was suprised that he even got done on time. Then he lost his wallet while out for lunch with Kiku, So Kiku had to pay for both of them. Then he finds out it's in his car, which was still in the shop until he was off work. Even after all that, he still just wanted to go home and sleep the rest of the night away. He didn't really expect do anything other than that. He got home and sighed throwing is stuff on the floor and collapsing on his couch. He turned on the tv caring less about what was playing, he just layed back and let the senseless talking serenade him to sleep. That was until his phone went off, he opened his eyes and groand before answering.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Alfred, it's Monica. Gilbert's sister." the women on the other line said. Alfred had a veague memory of the woman in question. But he did remember Gil metioning a sister and that she was dating some italian guy.

"Monica? ...Monica...OH yeah, hey how's it going?" He asked. Now he remembered, she was the girl who almost killed him cause he touched her ass by accident, of course she realised it was an accident and didn't kill him. She even took him out for drinks once if he remembered correctly.

"Fine. Hey listen I need to ask you to do something for me. I know we don't actually know each other that well , but..."

"Hey your Gil's sister so your cool with me. So whatcha need?" He was always able to help anyone of Gilbert's family. Even if one of it's member almost killed him once.

"Good to hear. Would like to go on a blind date with my boyfriend's brother?" She asked bluntly. Alfred simply blinked. Monica was very strightfoward when it came to request. However he barely knew Monica or her boyfriend. He saw her every so often and talked to her a couple of times, but not enough to call her a friend, and here she was asking him to go on a blind date with her boyfriend's brother. Then again it didn't seem like a bad idea. When was the last time he had been on a date with anyone? Male or Female? His last relationship may have ended on good terms but that was at least 4 months ago, He hadn't been out since then. Plus what harm could a blind date be?

"Uh...well...Okay! I'll do it I got nothing better to do!"

"You will? Alright then I'll let him know then" She let her voice become distant yelling something to another person and waited a few seconds before coming back to the phone. "Okay, Feliciano says he'll set up some reservations for whenever your free."

"I have the day off Saturday. Is that okay?" He couldn't really believe he was doing this. He wasn't to big on blind dates, he had been on a couple himself but he usually liked meeting people before asking them out. It was too late now to change his mind at this point. Monica started talking again.

"It's fine. Feliciano is going to set up the reservations at Romano's...That Italian resturant down on Oracle? You know where that is right?"

"Oh yeah I know where that is! Kiku and I were there a couple weeks ago. Cool then. Huh, hey so what's this guy's name anyway?" How could Alfred not ask the name of his mystery date.

"Lovino. He's...nice...you'll like him." She said with some hesitation in her voice. Alfred raised an eyebrow to the statement. Before he could say anything she said her goodbyes and hung up. before he could say another word. Well, that was something. He checked his calender. Friday, only one day until his date with the mysterious Lovino. He began to wonder what kind of person Lovino was. He was italian if he was related to Monica's boyfriend obviously. Maybe he was a cook? Or maybe he was some kind artist? Or maybe he was a gangster? Nah, Lovino doesn't sound dangerous so that was unlikely. Then again, Monica hesitated when she said he was nice, so maybe he wasn't to far off. Whoever he was Alfred couldn't wait to meet him.

He quickly dashed to his closet to see if he had something to wear. Romano's wasn't a fancy place, but it was nice enough to consider to take a first date. Everytime he went with friends or just Kiku, he always saw young couple giggling and kissing at the resturant. Hell he even had taken a couple of his past lovers there himself. It was a place you still had to reserve a spot for and had to dress up a little for and he didn't want to make a bad first impression on Lovino. He went through dress shirt after dress shirt to find something. He searched through everything in his closet that could be considerd somewhat presentable. He found a nice pair of dark blue jeans that looked like they needed a good wash. He was in the middle of looking at one light blue shit and one maroon shirt when his phone went off again. He looked at the number. Axel, his good friend from Denmark. He just sighed and answered.

"Al! What up man? When was the last time we talked?" The Danish man said in his usual loud voice.

"Axel! Nothing much, just getting ready for a date tomorrow night." Alfred said bluntly.

"...FINALLY! Man, when was the last time you got some tail? Can't wait to tell Gil, he will be so proud." Axel said with some sarcasm in his voice. "How long ago did you and that asian chick break it off anyway? I mean after that I would of been back on the market."

"Oh not this again. Will you get off that, besides it's not that big of a deal, just a blind date. That's all."

"A blind date? Really Al? Are you that lonely?" Axel laughed. "Well at least your getting out there again. I was starting to think she broke you or something." Axel to some gulps from what ever he was drinking before talking into the phone again. "I mean why did you wait so long?"

"Leave me alone, I just wasn't into it. I don't need to get laid EVERY SINGLE DAY." Alfred said while toying with the maroon shirt. Was the color fading? He couldn't tell. Maybe he could as his cousin for help, she was good with this kind of stuff.

"What's life without sex? I thought you bisexual's were open to everyone?" Axel laughed. Alfred just rolled his eyes. Axel was always making fun of him for being "half-gay" as he called it. However Axel himself was always caught flirting with men and women, so Alfred never understood why he made fun of him for it. Then again the guy has always kinda been a hypocrite.

"Oh ha ha, glad to see you still care! Get off it alright." Alfred said. He began looking at the blue shirt. Kinda nice. Not too dark but not too light either. But there was a stain on it, He couldn't wear that. What would Lovino think?

"Fine, fine. But it is my duty as part of the 'Awesome trio' to tell Gilbert right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Be sure to mention it was his sister and her boyfriend who set me up?" Alfred heard a loud laugh coming from the dane. Alfred kind giggled himself. Wondering to himself what would Gilbert do? Nothing most likely but he still wanted to see it. Maybe he should go shopping tomorrow morning for a new shirt.

"I'll let him know. We can laugh about it all night while you hang out with your mystery date? Speaking of which, Boy or Girl?"

"Monica said his name is Lovino. Her boyfriend's brother." Alfred spotted another shirt in his closet. It was purplish shirt. This looked okay, if not a little girly. He didn't want Lovino to think he was girly.

"Lovino? Your getting set up with an Italian? My condolences." Axel said before drinking again. "Well better let you go then, I got me a hot date myself! Wish me luck buddy!"

"Good luck, wear a condom" Alfred said bluntly.

"You know me too well." He hung up leaving Alfred to laugh to himself. Axel was always so much fun to be around, but sometimes the guy could be too forceful and a bit out there. He also had a bit of a violent streak, but he did it out of affection rather than pure hatred. That's just how he treated everyone. He was a nice guy, once you got past the whole 'I hit you because I like you' thing he seemed to have for himself. Alfred looked at the three shirts. He found a nice black jacket and placed it next to the blue shirt. The went well together and the jacket covered the stain on the shirt. It would have to do. Alfred smiled as he put the outfit in the closet. He couldn't wait to meet Lovino. He wondered to himself what Lovino could look like. Maybe he had a mustache? Or maybe he was a tall, tanned man? Or maybe he was fat? He tried to imagne what the mysterious Lovino could be and looked like. Making all the more excited to meet him. He layed down on his bed and stared up at his celing. Lovino? What kind of person Lovino was going to turn out to be?

_A/N Hey look a Romerica fanfic! Awesome! I would like to thank Coffee Flavored Fate for introducing me to this adorable pair! GAH! They make me fangirl so much WHY? Well enjoy or not. Feel free to Read and Review. By the way, If you want to ask why I named the Italian resturant Romano's when Lovino is not the owner...*smoke bomb and runs away* Axel is Denmark by the way, but it's a nickname and Alfred will explain why they call him that later in the story._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And thus we head to the dinner date between Lovino and Alfred...Romano and America? ... Whoever! Expect lots of akward small talk. Hetalia is owned by Hima-papa not me. If I owned Hetalia...I'd be rich :D Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Did You at Least Make It To First Base?

Lovino tapped his foot while waiting for Feliciano. His brother was already inside the restaurant talking to the owner. They knew the owner personally and could always get the best seats whenever they went; it just bugged him that Feliciano was trying so hard this time around. After the failure of the last date he probably wanted to be careful. Lovino leaned against the wall and sighed. This Alfred person Feliciano and Monica had been hyping up had better be a good date, cause if he wasn't he would be sure to kill Feliciano and make sure this never happens again.

"LOVINO! Amelio said he'll get you and Alfred a reserved seat in the back so you won't be disturbed! Isn't that great ~ve?" Feliciano said running out of the restaurant, with the man trailing behind him. He was an older gentleman possibly in his late 40's or early 50's. He was balding slightly but didn't have a single grey hair on him. Sometimes Lovino wondered if the man dyed it or something. Amelio was an old family friend of theirs. He had known their grandfather for years and Feliciano always spent time with him. Lovino on the other hand didn't, yes he had met Amelio from time to time, but didn't talk to him personally. Not that he didn't like Amelio it was just that, like everyone else, he seemed more interested in Feliciano than him. Just like grandpa, just like the girls back in school, just like everyone he ever met. They just like Feliciano better than him.

"Don't worry Lovino. You and your date will have the best seat in the house. It will be quiet and secluded just for you. Plus I will let you two have the best wine I have, on the house!" Amelio smiled as he spoke, waving his hand slightly in the air. Lovino just scoffed again. They were trying way too hard this time around.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be alone?" Feliciano asked him. Lovino turned away from them to hide his slightly blushing face. He couldn't believe how hard Feliciano was trying. What next was he going tell him next? That he hired a bunch of violinist to serenade them as they ate? Or maybe a candle lit room? It was all nice, but goddamnit was it fucking embarrassing.

"It's not too much is it?" Amelio asked suddenly. Lovino turned to him and shook his head. How could he say that after how hard they were trying? Yes it was all stupid and embarrassing, but...it showed they cared at least.

"No I-It's fine. Really it is." Lovino blushed and took a quick peak at his watch. It was close to 7:30, they were supposed to meet at 8:00 "Dammit when's that bastard getting here?" He yelled, gaining some stares from people.

"Lovino, relax. It's only 7:30, no need to get so worked up." Amelio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I've met Alfred, he is really nice and a lot of fun. You're going to love him." he told him. Lovino just jumped at his statement. Another person who knew Alfred? And telling him he was going to love him? Who was this Alfred guy anyway and why did so many people know him? Lovino just hoped that Alfred lived up to the hype that everyone was giving him.

"Alfred please don't scratch the car! I'm begging you!" Alfred just rolled his eyes. His brother Matthew was so protective of the car, he didn't know why. Sure it was a nice car, but it was nothing to kill someone over. Hell, Matthew had called him ten minutes after Alfred took off. He really needed to find Romano's and trying so hard not to be late. It was kinda hard when your worry-wort brother calls you every ten minutes to remind you not to scratch his car.

"Don't worry Mattie I'll be gentle with this baby." Alfred patted the seat next to him.

"No, seriously Al, that car is not mine. It's her father's car and he treasures it. I'm lucky to have even gotten it!" Matt reminded him. Alfred rolled his eyes again, Matt needed to relax every once in a while. He was going to make him miss his turn because he cared more about some car than his own brother's date.

"Mattie, will you relax. I promise that the car will be back in your hands with not a single scratch." Alfred ensured him. The light ahead had suddenly turned red making Alfred push on the breaks, jerking slightly.

"I'm going to let you go now okay Mattie."

"Al, I'm holding it to you that the car is..."

"MATT! Relax. Thanks for letting me borrow it." He hung up before Matt could get another word in. He knew it was rude, but he didn't want to be late. It kind of did make him wonder why Mattie even let him borrow the car if he didn't trust him. Alfred tried to keep an eye out for the restaurant, getting all the more excited. He barley sleep last night, but had to so he'd look his best for his mystery date. He had tried to make sure everything was perfect. His hair looked great, though that one piece of hair that stuck out from the rest kind of annoyed him. It just added to the charm, he thought to himself. Teeth brushed, clothes pressed and shoes looking fine. He looked great and he sure hoped Lovino thought so too.

He saw the restaurant straight ahead and couldn't help but smile a little. He pulled in and parked close enough to the restaurant. Before stepping out he checked his hair and teeth one more time. With everything checked out, he stepped out of the car. He caught sight of a short auburn haired man with a curl popping out of the right side of his head. He saw Alfred and smiled, running straight to him. Was that Lovino? No, he looked kind of familiar.

"AL! It's me Feliciano ve~." The man just ran up to him and gave him a hug. Alfred hugged him back hesitantly. Had he met Feliciano before? Gilbert mentioned his sister's boyfriend before and heard the name tossed around, but this couldn't be Monica's boyfriend, could it? He was so...scrawny, so...cheerful, so not what he expected a guy for Monica to be so into. Gil would always complain about how sickeningly sweet they were together. He was just surprised that this was the guy who managed to get "tough as nails" Monica to become so...for a lack of better word...girly. The man finally released him from his grip and continued to smile.

"Feliciano...Hey...So, where's Lovino?" Alfred asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, he's up at the entrance ve~. He's kinda nervous about tonight, so heads up. Oh he's wearing a maroon shirt so you'll know him when you see him." Feliciano did not say anything else before running past Alfred leaving him with a lack of words. That seemed quick, but he shrugged and continued to the entrance.

So that was Feliciano? Not exactly what he expected and he only shared two lines with the guy, plus he looked like he was in a hurry. There was no time to worry about him when he had Lovino to worry about. Up ahead he saw short man but with dark shade of brown hair and wearing a maroon shirt; like Feliciano said. He couldn't see his face clearly for he seemed too interested in his hair. He parted it one way and then the other way. Alfred smiled at the sight of the other man fussing over his hair. At least he wasn't the only one worried about what the other thought of their looks.

"It's 8:00, he's going to be late." Lovino sighed to himself. His heart was racing and his face was flushed. Everyone had been hyping up this Alfred guy so much, that he began to wonder if he was good enough. Was his hair okay? Did that stupid curl show too much? Was his shirt okay? He began playing with his hair. That curl just wouldn't go away.

"Don't worry Lovino you look great ~ve!" Feliciano brushed a piece lint off his shoulder and patted his back, before walking past him.

"Wa-wait a minute, where do you think you're going bastard?" Lovino grabbed the back of Feliciano's shirt making his brother shriek a little.

"Lovino, I can't stay. He's your date not mine. Besides, I'm taken." Feliciano removed his brother's arm and tried to walk away but Lovino grabbed him again.

"Bu-but I don't know..."

"Lovino, you're going to be okay ~ve." Lovino let go of Feliciano, allowing him to give him a big hug. Lovino just groaned at the sudden hug. He could handle himself, he just needed Feliciano to point out who Alfred was that's all. He wasn't scared, not at all. Feliciano let go and patted his brother on the back. "You're going to do great!" Feliciano gave one last hug to his brother before walking to the parking lot, leaving Lovino alone. Lovino just growled at his stupid brother. He didn't need him anyway. He was right though, he could do this all on his own. He caught his reflection in the window, his tie was a little loose, his shirt wasn't tucked in right, and his hair was still a mess. He began to fix those little problems. He straightened his tie, tucked in the shirt, and combed his hair to one side, then to the other. That stupid curl just wouldn't conform with the rest of his hair. It just stuck out like it had a mind of its own. He was about ready to pull it out when he heard a voice.

"Hi, are you Lovino?" Lovino jumped as he heard his name. He turned to the man who called him. He was a tall man that was for sure. He had a very broad build that looked as if he worked out almost everyday. His blue eyes shone brightly behind the rectangle glasses on his face. The man smiled at the sight of Lovino. It kind of looked like he was blushing too. He had to admit, Monica wasn't kidding when she said he was good looking.

Alfred couldn't believe this was this was Lovino. He was...really cute. Not much like he expected, but the man still really cute. He was a little shorter than him. He had a permit scowl on his face, which faded slightly as soon he saw Alfred. He had beautiful green (with a hint of gold) eyes that really stood out and nice brown hair with a cute little curl that stuck out from the side of his head. Everything about the man was just...adorable.

"Alfred, right?" Lovino asked.

"Yep! Nice to meet you Lovino!" Alfred held out his hand to shake Lovino's. Lovino hesitated at first before he put his hand in Alfred's to shake it. Alfred had a strong grip. He was almost worried that the man was going to crush his hand if he squeezed any tighter.

"Yeah...You too." The two stood there in silence before Alfred spoke again.

"Uh...Hey did your..."

"Yeah...the owner's kind of a friend of my brother's, so he got a private table. Just for us." Lovino blushed again, turning his head from Alfred hoping he didn't see his face.

"Wow really? That's cool! Maybe you can introduce me to the owner." Alfred said, his smile becoming brighter. Lovino blushed at Alfred's smile. He seemed really interested.

"I-I don't know him that well." Lovino had admitted to Alfred. Just then Amelio walked out to meet the two. He opened his arms wide at the sight of them.

"Ah, Alfred, Lovino, your table is ready. Here let me escort you." Amelio waved the two men in. Alfred went first with Lovino trailing behind him. Amelio simply patted his back and gave him a thumbs up as they passed the tables with talking groups and giggling couples. Lovino could feel his heart accelerate a bit. Could he really do this again? What if he screwed up? What if Alfred got up and left? So many scenarios of what could go wrong began to flood his head. What if he spilled something on himself? What if some crazy ex came and attacked them? What if some mobsters came in and shot up the place? He felt a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of a scenario of the restaurant catching on fire. He realized that Amelio was trying to talk to him.

"...rything okay? You look red." Amelio asked him. Lovino shook his head, what was he thinking? Nothing was going to go wrong! What was he getting so nervous about anyway? He could do this!

"I'm fine, it's just that it's… really warm in here that's all! Turn down the damn heat bastard!" Lovino demanded, trying to hide his blushing face. What was with him? He couldn't be that nervous. Amelio just nodded his head and sat him down in the booth. They were in the very back so they could see the rest of the restaurant from where they were sitting. The table was set up like something you would see in some cheesy romance movie. Just as Lovino feared, they brought out the works. There was a candle set in the center lit to brighten the room (or set the mood to be more accurate.) They already poured the wine into the glasses. The bottle was in the hands of a beautiful young waitress, who stood there smiling like a maniac. Alfred had already sat down putting his hand on his lap while Lovino took his seat across from him. Amelio patted Lovino on the back one last time before walking away, letting the waitress hand out the menus.

"Welcome to Romano's. My name is Marie and I will be your waitress for tonight. Just for you guys the wine is free but if you want anything else just let me know." She said bowing slightly as she spoke.

"Sweet really? That's awesome. Tell the owner we said thanks!" Alfred told her before taking a sip of his wine. Lovino also took a small sip himself, never taking his eyes of the man before him. Alfred always had a smile on his face. Whether it was a small smile or a giant smile, it didn't go away. He had to admit the man had the brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen on a man. They practically shone everytime he would glance in his direction. Lovino just couldn't look away, he hadn't even notice the waitress had already left to get Alfred a glass of water.

"So Lovino, nice to meet finally meet you. You don't know how excited I am." Alfred spoke, making Lovino jump slightly.

"...Yeah...Whatever." he grumbled taking another sip. Alfred frowned slightly. Lovino sure was grumpy and his face was red. Maybe he was sick.

"Uh...so what do you do for a living?" Alfred asked suddenly, hoping to start up some kind of conversation with him. Lovino just raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm...an art teacher..." Lovino said. Alfred seemed to beam as soon as he said that.

"Cool. Where at?" Lovino gave him another look, the bastard seemed really interested. Why? There was nothing special about teaching a bunch of young and pretentious kids who were only taking art cause they thought they're "deep." However looking at Alfred, he seemed really interested.

"South Cornwall High School. I sometimes do classes at the local community colleges too." Lovino took another sip of his drink, now trying to avoid eye contact with the man. He didn't want to tell the man his life story yet. It was too early to tell if he'll see this guy ever again.

"Oh cool. I actually went to South Cornwall with Gil and Axel...you know Gilbert right?" Alfred asked, blushing slightly. Of course he knew Gilbert, Feliciano probably brought him to family dinners or something.

"Yeah, I've had the...'pleasure'... of meeting him before." Lovino said with a hint of sarcasm. Alfred tilted his head to the side a little, the sarcasm having not escaped him. What could he mean by that? Sure Gilbert wasn't exactly the calmest guy he knew, but he was a lot of fun to be around. So why didn't Lovino like him?

"Here's your water sir. Are you fine gentlemen ready to order?" Marie asked placing the glass in front of Alfred. The two men turned their attention to her, both not having even taken look at the menus since they sat down.

"No, can you give us a few minutes?" Lovino said to her. She just nodded her head and walked off to ask another couple what they wanted.

"Say, Lovino, do you not like Gilbert?" Alfred asked. Lovino just scoffed at the question.

"What makes you say that?" He replied.

"Well...I mean...you sounded...kinda..."

"No, I hate the bastard." Lovino finished for him. Alfred just frowned at his statement.

"Why?" he asked finally taking a look at his menu. He scanned the menu for something he would want, or at least sounded delicious.

"Eh...Him and his entire potato eating family pisses me off." Lovino said also finally looking at his own menu. He looked through the list of pasta, the Shrimp Primavera looked good.

"Why?" Alfred asked bluntly. Lovino didn't even look up from the menu when he answerd.

"Gilbert never shuts the fuck up. His brother Ludwig is like a fucking robot or something. I can never tell what the guy is up too. Monica is the only one I can be around, but even then it's only because she's seeing Feliciano." Lovino said bluntly. Alfred just raised an eyebrow before going back to his menu. What the hell was Primavera?

"How do you know him? Gilbert I mean." Lovino asked suddenly. He couldn't figure out why anyone would ever like Gilbert. Then again Alfred didn't look like the sharpest tool in the shed so maybe he didn't see his faults.

"Oh Gil and I go way back. We met back in the 3rd grade, he was the new kid at the time and no one would go up to the guy. He was always claiming 'No one here is awesome enough to be my friend' or something like that. So one day I just sat next to him and said hi. Naturally he hit me, but after a while we started talking and became instant friends." Alfred explained while looking over some of the other pasta's, the Marsala looked good.

"Really? The bastard hits you and you just kept going up to him? You must be stupid." Lovino scoffed. To his surprise, Alfred didn't get angry, he just laughed.

"Nah, I'm just a risk taker really. I mean this guy was from Germany and everything, and he walks into class on the first day like he owned the place but I could tell he was really just scared, like anyone else would be." Alfred took a sip of his wine before continuing. "So I talked to him, tried to be his friend you know? Though he wouldn't have any of that. Eventually he started coming up to me on his own and we've been friends ever since." Alfred looked through the pasta's again, carbonara looked good. Lovino just glared at Alfred. No matter how hard he tried, Lovino just couldn't wrap his head around anyone who could really like Gilbert, the most egotistical bastard he'd ever met in his life. And here was Alfred, someone who actually could stand him, talk to him, and could actually call him a friend.

"How could you tell he was scared? From the sound of it, he seemed fine all on his own." Lovino said before taking another sip of his own wine.

"Don't know, just the way he used to walk around and stuff, like he was trying hard to be cool." Alfred said with that same stupid smile on his face. Lovino couldn't believe him. Was this guy for real?

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Lovino said to him, again he was met with laughter.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Alfred said smiling at Lovino again. Lovino just went back to his menu, trying not to show his blushing face to Alfred. He could feel his heart speed up a bit. What was the matter with this guy? At this point, his date would have left by now, but here was Alfred, laughing, smiling, and seemed genuinely interested. This guy has to be an idiot.

"Hey Lovino, are you okay?" Alfred asked. Lovino looked up at him again, his face burning.

"I'm fine...it's just...really warm in here is all. Dammit I thought told Amelio to turn down the heat!" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it seems fine in here to me. Maybe you're catching a cold. There has been a flu going around." Alfred said suddenly bringing his hand to Lovino's forehead. The sudden contact made Lovino jump. Alfred's hand was so cool against his own head. It was calming in a strange sort of way.

"Hmmm, you seem fine." His hand eventually made its way to his cheek, staying there for a few seconds before removing itself.

"Your cheeks are red though, maybe you just blush easily." Alfred said as if he solved world hunger. All Lovino did go back to his menu. Seriously who is this guy?

"Shut up! I do not! What are you having?" Lovino asked without even looking up from the menu.

"Oh, I'm having Chicken Scampi, you?" Alfred said.

"Uh..."

"Hey boys, ready to order?" Marie asked, making Lovino jump a little. It was almost like she came out of nowhere.

"Uh...He's having the Chicken Scampi and I'm having the usual." Lovino said. While Marie took down the orders, Lovino felt as if he made a mistake. You weren't supposed to order for your date...wait...did that apply to guys? It didn't go away though, he just screwed up somehow. He glanced over to Alfred who still seemed the same. No glaring, no sign he was annoyed, or even irritated. He just sipped his wine like nothing. Lovino didn't even notice Marie had picked up the menus and went on her merry little way. Maybe it was nothing, no, IT WAS nothing. He found himself freaking out over nothing once again. He took a deep breath before refilling his cup. He needed to calm down. He can't screw this up anymore.

"So what's the ususal? Something special Amelio makes for you?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's just something I always order when Feliciano and I are here."

"That's cool. Guess it helps you know the owner right?" Alfred said leaning forward slightly. Lovino just leaned back in response.

"Um...Amelio, was an old friend of my grandfather's...I didn't see much of him, but we kinda got special treatment when we came here...Special reservations, free wine, you know...perks. Even after my grandfather...died, he treated us like we were special." Lovino just stopped there, no need to go into backstory. Why was he talking so much? He turned away from him, why did he have to mention his grandfather's death to some guy he had only just met? It was none of his business.

"Your grandfather died? Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was a couple years ago...no need to feel sorry for me." What did Alfred have to apologize for? He wasn't there; he just met him so why say sorry for something that happened a long time ago? He didn't need his sympathy.

"But you grandfather died. Even if it happened a long time ago, it's still sad." He placed his hand on Lovino's. "So...sorry for your loss" Lovino took his hand away from Alfred's, blushing even harder.

"You're a real sap you know that?"

"I just don't like seeing people sad is all." Alfred shrugged. Lovino scoffed at the statement. He didn't realize how much of a boy scout this guy could be. He wasn't sad about it anymore, he was over it.

"Lovino your tearing up, are you sure you're okay?" Alfred asked again. Lovino quickly wiped the tear from his eye before facing Alfred again. It didn't bother him...not any more.

"I'm fine bastard...so uh...what do you do for a living?" He asked hoping the question would distract him from his tear. Alfred just tilted head to the side again and smiled. He got it. Lovino just didn't want to talk about it right now. No problem. He didn't need to rush it...yet.

Alfred was finding himself liking this Lovino guy. Was he what he expected? No, not really. But he was starting to like him. Sure there was a lot to him he didn't understand, like why he didn't like to see him get sad or why he kept that permanent scowl on his face as if he was keeping people out. He remembered that Gilbert was kind of like that too, always pushing people away who got close. He remembered when Gilbert first came up to him on his own. He said the only reason he liked him was because he was 'the only one who almost as awesome as me'. Lovino was like that too, but in a harsher, less loud or straightforward way. There was so much to Lovino that he didn't quite get, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know. If anything, he was already set on seeing Lovino again, just so he could understand more.

"Hey bastard, are you going to answer me or not?" Lovino's voice snapped Alfred out of his musings. Lovino was glaring at him, fingers tapping on the table.

"Oh, well I work for an insurance company, you know, office work and stuff." Not as interesting as an art teacher, but it was something of a living...if you called a dead end job a living. Lovino raisied an eyebrow. Someone like Alfred doing office work? He couldn't imagine it, Alfred answering calls, pushing papers, wearing a work suit, or maybe he could imagine it after all. Lovino chuckled at the image, making Alfred blush. Did he say something funny? Alfred just giggled himself at the sight of Lovino smiling like that, even if it was just for a split second.

"What are you laughing at bastard?" Lovino said blushing again. Was he laughing at him? What did he do that was funny?

"Huh, no you were laughing at something...so I just went along. You know you're really cute when you smile" Alfred said a little sheepishly. Lovino blushed again, looking away while mumbling under his breath. Maybe Alfred wasn't all that bad.

Feliciano open the door to his apartment to see Monica on the couch just watching some tv.

"Monica! I'm back." Feliciano announced as he came in the doorway.

"Feli, did everything go okay?" She asked while he set himself next to her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yep! I'm really hoping that Alfred and Lovino hit it off! You should have seen him though, he was so nervous! He must really want this to work out too!" Feliciano said while snuggling up to Monica as her fingers continued to run through his auburn hair. "I really want him and Alfred to along."

"No, you just want Lovino to get along with someone. You said that about all his dates. But I'm surprised that he went along with it this long. I'll never understand your brother." She said playing with Feliciano's curl. He shuttered slightly before bringing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while before someone banged at the door.

"FELI! MONICA! OPEN THE DOOR! AXEL AND I ARE HERE TO PARTY!" A loud voice announced. Both Feliciano and Monica groaned at the voice. Gilbert always knew when to ruin a moment. Monica got up and opened the door glaring at the two smiling idiots in her doorway. There stood Gilbert who smiled that cocky smiled of his, in his arms he held at least two cases of beer. Behind him was Axel, who had a few more cases of beers.

"What? Aren't you going to let us in? Come on Monica, I can't carry these forever!" Gilbert whined as he adjusted the case in his left arm. Monica just glared at him.

"What did I do seriously?" She sighed and stepped aside for the two. Gilbert placed the cases on the kitchen table and opened it, grabbing a few for himself, Monica, and Feliciano. Axel on the other hand just sat down to a happy Feliciano and an angry Monica. Why was Monica so angry today...now that he thought about it, when had he ever seen Monica happy? Or sad, or any emotion other than pissed off? He didn't see her much, but when he did, she always seemed mad for some reason. Whatever it was, a few beers would help to soften her up.

"So Monie, Axel told me you and Feli set Alfred up with Lovi...THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Glibert laughed as he sat down between Monica and Feli, making them sigh. Nothing they could do, they thought taking the offered beer from Gilbert. "But Lovino? Really Feli, if he breaks Al's arm or something, I swear to God..."

"Don't worry Gilbert! Lovino is going to like him! I know for sure ~ve!" Feliciano said as he opened his beer but didn't drink, he didn't like beer very much, but he drank it only when Gilbert and the rest of his trio were around, very slowly though. Monica on the other hand just chugged it down like nothing mattered, still angry at her annoying brother.

"So, who wants to bet this date goes sour. I bet $20 that Alfred screws up!" Axel said suddenly placing 20 dollars on the table. Gilbert smirked and place 40 dollars on the table.

"I bet that Lovi screws up!" Gilbert said.

"Guys come on! Don't be so mean, we shouldn't be doing this behind Lovi's back ~ve ." Feliciano said as Monica sighed. His word fell on deaf ears as Axel raised the price.

"$50 says Lovi spills something on him." Axel said placing a fifty dollar bill on the table. Before Gilbert could dig for more money, Monica placed some money on the table herself.

"$70 says they go on a second date." She said before opening another beer.

"Monica? You're supporting Lovi? That's...surprising" Gilbert said having noticed his sister's sudden intrusion.

"Well someone has to support him. The poor guy has been suffering for at least a month now. All the dates Feliciano sent him on were all failures. I have to agree that he is difficult to handle but even he needs support." She took a quick drink of her beer before continuing. "I just don't think that it's right that you're betting against him is all I'm trying to say."

"Whatever Monie. I BET $100 he doesn't make it to the second date!" Gilbert announced placing a few twenties on the table making everyone roll their eyes. As if Gilbert had that much in his pocket right now. Axel and Gilbert continued to raise the prices on their bets. All Feliciano and Monica did was watch as the two continued to raise the stakes of the date. It began to dawn on Feliciano that maybe Lovino and Alfred might not get along. What made Alfred any different than the other dates? What if this one went sour too? Feliciano began to clench his drink as Gilbert and Axel continued to raise the stakes and came up of different ways that either Lovino or Alfred could screw up. Maybe this was a bad idea to begin with, Feliciano thought to himself as Axel began some bet about Alfred setting the restaurant on fire. What could go wrong? What if everything didn't go well? Lovino said this would be the last time he let him do this. He just prayed that nothing went wrong.

"Man that was good!" Alfred announced as he put his fork down and leaned back into his seat.

"Yeah." Lovino said while digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Lovino looked up at Alfred who also had his wallet.

"Put it away Alfred, I'm paying." Lovino put his card on the table. Alfred smiled before giving Lovino back his card.

"It's okay Lovino, I don't mind, I mean, your brother set all this up for us and the least I could do is pay for our dinner. So put it away Lovi, my treat." Lovino didn't look away from Alfred. His smile was bright and genuine. He was just...so...

"Hello boys! How is everything?" Amelio asked interrupting Lovino mid thought.

"Everything's great Amelio, as always!" Alfred said with a smile. Lovino just nodded at the statement.

"Well that's good! May I offer some dessert?" Amelio said to Alfred. Lovino looked up, ignored again.

"Mmm, I don't know. Hey Lovino, do want something?" Alfred asked, making him jump. Was he really asking for his opinion?

"Uh...No that's okay I'm good." Lovino said looking away from Alfred's smiling face.

Amelio just smiled and gave them their bill. Alfred just looked at it and gulped. $45.84? That looked like a lot. He quickly glanced at Lovino, who was busy fiddling with his tie, then back to the bill. He said he would and he was not someone to go back on his word. He gave Amelio his card and the bill and he left to cash it.

"Aw, I kinda wanted dessert. Oh well." Alfred said suddenly while settling in his seat.

"Well why didn't you? I wasn't going to stop you." Lovino said to him.

"Well, I mean if you weren't going to have any then what's the point?" Alfred said, blushing slightly. They could of shared he realized. The sudden image of the two sharing some italian ice, Alfred feeding a blushing Lovino with a spoon full of the ice, and Lovino in vice versa. The image almost made Alfred fall over.

"Hey, you okay bastard?" Lovino asked. Alfred just nodded. He was really sappy like Lovino said. He just hadn't realized it till now.

"And here you boys go. You're all set! I hope you two had a wonderful evening. Oh and Lovino, tell your brother my wife and I say Hello!" Amelio said while patting Lovino on the back. All Lovino did was shake his head to answer. Alfred noticed Lovino twitching a bit when Amelio mention his brother. He would have asked but that might have been pushing some buttons. The two got up and left a tip for Marie.

The two walked out with Alfred close to Lovino. He hesitated to move away, but the thought that Alfred had actually made it through the whole date, hit him. He had just spent an entire date with this guy without incident. He didn't get mad, didn't leave, didn't yell, or didn't insult him. Lovino just stared at the man walking away from him. Was this date...successful?

Alfred stopped and turned to see Lovino staring off into space. He smiled a bit. Yeah, he defiantly wanted to see this guy again. Only because there was so much about him he wanted to know, like where he was from, why he hides his feelings, what's it like being an art teacher at his old high school, and so many other things. He walked over to the spaced out Lovino and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Lovino, you there?" Alfred said snapping Lovino out of his thoughts.

"Tch...I'm fine bastard" He growled, walking past Alfred.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Alfred said catching Lovino's attention. Alfred hastily pulled out a small piece of paper and searched for something else in his pocket.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" He asked. Lovino just shook his head in slight confusion. Alfred made a thin line with his lips before holding out his hand.

"Can I have your cellphone for a second?" He asked him. Lovino raised an eyebrow before getting out his phone to hand to Alfred. Without another word, Alfred grabbed the phone and began punching in numbers before handing it back to Lovino.

"Call me sometime. I'd really like to see you again." He said with a wink before heading off to his (brother's) car. Lovino stared after him. Watching him get into his car and driving off. All the while never once looking at his phone; blushing bright red having his words repeat in his head _I'd really like to see you again._

Monica rubbed the bridge of her nose at the sight. Her idiot brother and Axel were in a wrestling match. The two were shirtless and on the ground with Axel having Gilbert in headlock. Feliciano just looked at the sight with disbelief. How did they get to this point? Monica was just too buzzed to care.

"Come on Gil! Admit it! I am totally stronger than you!" Axel said getting a better hold on Gilbert, making him flail around.

"Ha! Fuck you man! You'll never be more awesome than me!" Gilbert struggled to say. Axel and Monica rolled their eyes at Gilbert usual 'I'M SO AWESOME' proclaim that he does when he is losing. Axel just let him go, not wanting to kill him. Gilbert took a couple of breaths before turning to Axel grabbing his arms and pinning him down on the floor.

"HA! See? Told you I was too awesome for you!" Gilbert claimed. Monica sighed as Axel fidgeted with Gilbert. She herself was trying hard not to join the fight and beat them both to a bloody pulp. She glanced over to Feliciano, who was swirling his beer around in the bottle, staring blankly at Axel finally releasing himself from Gilbert's grip.

"Feliciano..." Monica said placing a hand on his shoulder. Just then Feliciano's phone when off, stopping and gaining the attention of Axel and Gilbert who were still in their wrestling match.

"Lovino!" Feliciano said and quickly answered the phone. Without realizing it, he pressed the speaker button allowing Lovino's voice to be heard by everyone.

"Feliciano, hey."

"LOVINO! How did it go ~ve?" Feliciano asked suddenly.

"He...wants to see me again, gave me his number." Silence. The date...went well? Gilbert and Axel stumbled closer to the couch to listen.

"T-that's WONDERFUL! See I told you would like him ~ve!" Feliciano said with a wide grin on his face. He didn't even notice the disbelief on everyone else's face, mostly Monica's. Gilbert quickly grabbed the phone from Feliciano's hand and yelled.

"Lovi! Please, tell me Alfred didn't spill anything on you." Gilbert didn't get an answer. Instead all he got were screams of 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY BROTHER'S PLACE YOU BASTARD!' and threats. Monica took the phone from Gilbert and placed it back into the hands of Feliciano.

"Lovino, please don't yell brother! Gilbert is just visiting that's all!" Feliciano cried into the phone before taking it off the speaker.

"SHUT IT...whatever." Lovino sighed before speaking again. "Alfred, really wants to see me again...he gave me his number." Feliciano could tell that Lovino was blushing bad. The date must have gone really well.

"That's wonderful brother ~ve! See I knew you'd like him!"

"I-I don't, I-I m-mean I do, but it was only one date..."

"Please tell me you're going to call him back! Remember you have to wait three days or you'll look desperate." Feliciano said. All he got in return was a groan and then Lovino hung up. Feliciano smiled, he finally did it. He found Lovino someone he would like! He felt so happy.

"Axel! Quick! Call Alfred! NOW!" Gilbert shouted at him. Axel hastily picked up his phone had fumbled with it trying to find Alfred's number.

Alfred was just about to park the car at his brother's house, whistling the entire time. He couldn't believe it; he finally met a nice person like Lovino! He was actually kind of glad he went. He turned into the driveway as his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"AL! You gave him your NUMBER! Why?" Gilbert yelled into the phone. Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Hey wait a minute. How did..."

"LOVINO JUST CALLED AND TOLD US!" There was some yelling in the background. He could hear Monica yelling at Gilbert and Axel demanding his phone back. Alfred just laughed...Lovino called to tell them he wanted to see him again? Was...that something he wasn't used to?

"Al...YOU LIKE LOVINO!" a new voice yelled.

"Yes Axel. Why? Is that a bad thing?" He asked, Gilbert voice soon yelled over the phone.

"YES THAT'S A BAD THING! THE GUY IS SHORT TEMPERED! ANNOYING AS HELL! AND let's be honest, he's not all that hot." Alfred pouted, Gilbert was being silly. Lovino was a little short tempered, but he didn't think he was annoying, and he DEFENITALY did think Lovino was cute. He couldn't begin to think where Gilbert got that idea.

"ALFRED GET OUT OF THE CAR ALREADY!" He heard a voice call. Right outside his car was his brother. When did he get there? Alfred shrugged before talking into his phone again.

"Hey I'll call you back alright?" Alfred hung up before getting out of the car. Matthew quickly raced to him and inspected the inside. After some close examination, he went around the exterior of the car, checking every inch. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"See, told you it would be okay."

"Where's your car anyway?" Matt asked still examining the car.

"Still in the shop. You know that." Actually he had the car back, he just wanted a nice car to take out, but Matt didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, yeah...Okay everything looks okay." He won't kill me? Thought Alfred. Matt stood up to face his brother. His face quickly went from irritation to joy.

"So how did your date go?" Matt asked.

"Oh, NOW you ask?" Alfred crossed his arm and leaned against the car. "I'll have you know that the date went great. He was really cool you know, he blushes real easy, but it looks cute on him, and he's an art teacher for my old high school."

"Really, sounds like you had fun." Matt said

"I did and I can't wait to see him again. I even gave him my number."

"A-already but it was only one date. You gave him your number, why?" Matt asked "Did you at least get his? What if he doesn't call you?" Alfred eyes widen at the question. He was right though. What if Lovino didn't call him, what if he didn't enjoy the date and just let him be? It didn't cross his mind to get his number.

"Eh, maybe you shouldn't worry about it too much." Matt said taking the keys from Alfred. "What's that rule? Don't call three days after the first date or something?" Alfred didn't even look up. His phone went off again, Gilbert.

"Hey Gil."

"Listen to me Al I have something very important to ask." Gilbert said with a serious tone. "Are you sure, if Lovino calls you back that you want to go through with it?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and said yes.

"You're crazy you know that. Did you at least make it to first base?" Alfred hung up on Gilbert right then and there blushing slightly before laughing.

"Who was that?" Matthew asked

"Gilbert." Alfred sighed before putting his phone in his pocket. "Nothing important, see ya Mattie. Tell Irunya I said Hi!" Alfred said walking down the street.

"Alright Al, night..." Matthew called after him. Without looking Alfred waved back at his brother and continued to walk down the street to get to his own car that was parked a few blocks from Matthew's house. Alfred again looked at his phone. What if Lovino didn't call him in three days? He really should have gotten his number so he could call him. Did that make him the girl?

Lovino sat on his couch and turned on the tv while loosening his tie. Alfred wanted to see him again. He didn't get his number. Lovino took it as a sign. Alfred WANTED him to call him. What did Feliciano say before? _Don't call until three days pass, or you'll look desperate_ that was the rule right? He looked at the number again and smiled. Feliciano did right for once.

_A/N Damn why did this end up so long? Oh well. I'd like to thank Tasuki-chama for being my editor. Read and Review! (or not your choice)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Oh god why am I writing when sleep hates me. Cause I love you guys that's why! Hetalia is owned by Hima-Papa, if I owned Hetalia, Japan would be a bit more Badass as well as France! Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Your the Girl if He Calls You First<p>

_Day 1_

It was a lazy day to say the least. Sunday usually was for Alfred. Nothing really to do that day, but lay on the couch just watching the celing like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Every so often he would grab his phone and look at it, then put it back. _He isn't going to call right away. _He thought to himself. _Damnit, I should of gotten it. Then I could of..._ he slapped himself for a second to clear his head. He need to get out fast, but first he needed a shower. He couldn't just lay there obbsessing over it. So he got up and and headed to the shower. He stripped himself of his t-shirt and sweat pants, got into the tub, and turned on the water. The water streamed down his body, it felt good. He thought back to last night as he ran his fingers through his hair.

What if Matthew was right? What if Lovino didn't call? Did he do something wrong? Alfred took a deep breath. He need to stop obsessing over it, there was nothing to panic over, nothing at all. He began scrubbing his body with soap, his arms an chest as he continued to think. Why was he so scared of Lovino not calling him? He was no wimp. He didn't care about some stupid rule, He could just call Lovino himself. Alfred hit his head againt the wall. _I didn't get his number. I'm such an idiot. _

At that moment the phone rang. His eyes widen and stumbled out of the shower, still sudsy, wet, and with the shower on. He slipped his way to the phone and answered it, or atlest trying not to let it slip out of his hands.

"H-Hello!" He said quickly.

"Hello Alfred-san" his friend Kiku answered, bringing Alfred much dissapointment.

"Hey Kiku."

"You sound upset, is everything okay?"

"Oh no it's fine. I thought you were someone else." He coughed before speaking again. "So how's it going?"

"Nothing much, but I wanted to ask if you were doing anything today." Kiku asked before yelling at someone in the background. "Sorry about that Alfred-san, it's just that my cousin is visiting and I was hoping that maybe you could help me show him a good time."

"Well that's nice, but why me. He's your cousin, not mine, so why do you need me there?" He heard Kiku yelp into the phone and a voice say that he had claimed his boobs. He heard Kiku yell at the man claiming him and some other noise before Kiku talked.

"...Well, he's excitable and too much for me to handle. So I was hoping that maybe you could help me deal with him because of your own...excitable personality." Kiku cleared his thoat "I was hoping that maybe with you around he's calm down a little." Alfred chuckled. He liked Kiku, he really did. However, he was hoping it was Lovino, but this was the kind of distraction he needed. One night out with Kiku and his "boob" claiming cousin wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, just let me get ready and I'll meet you at your place in about an hour. Then we can do something." Kiku thanked him in japanese and hung up. Alfred let out a sigh and leaned his head back. This was a good distraction, hanging out with Kiku and cousin, some drinks, some games, or something that Kiku and him liked to do. Anything to get his mind off things.

A sudden cold chill ran up his spine that reminded him that he was butt naked and dripping wet in the middle of his living room. He ran back to the bathroom to grab his towel and turn off the shower. We made his way to the bedroom to get some clothes and try and get out as soon as possible. He actually couldn't wait to get out of the house and see Kiku. Finally! Something to do other obbsess over some call.

* * *

><p>Lovino flipped through his lesson plan for Monday. Only scimming through what those ungratful and pretensious brats needed to know. Color scemes, different types of shading, ect. ect. Lovino closed the planner and put his chin on his hand, starring off into nothing. After a few seconds he took out his phone to just stare at the number. Every fiber in his thumb tempted him to press the dial button and call him. He had to hear his voice.<p>

"GAH!" He put the phone back into his pocket and went back to his lesson plan. _I have to consentrate. I just have to. _he reminded himself. He couldn't let himself get distracted by some guy. Alfred's smile, the way he laughed, how intrested he seemed to be when Lovino talked to him. The way he... Lovino slamed his planner open and began reading the contents. He can't think about him. _If I call him now, I'll look clingy and desperate!_ He said. He just couldn't screw it up.

What were his options if he called him now instead of waiting. On the one hand he would confim that he was kinda clingy and would look like a wimp. On the other, he would get to hear Alfred and set up a second date sooner. Then again, he was also risking looking bad in front of him and having him never call again. Then Feliciano would never get off his back about it and would start all the blind dates all over again. That was the last thing he wanted, he couldn't stand another series of failed dates wtih people not his type. Then again, Alfred was not someone he would consider his type.

Alfred was a little happy-go-lucky, straightforward, very sappy, and a little naive. He usually didn't go for thoes type of people, he kinda acted like Feliciano. He shuttered at the thought, but then again, there was something about Alfred that kept him intrigued. The way he smiled, the way he would try to cheer him up even though he didn't know him that well, his egarness to get to know him, and just the look of genuine joy to be there. Alfred was the first person to actually take some form of intrest in him, aside from a few others, but even then they only were intrested because of his brother, but Alfred. Was different some how. Truly different.

"Lovino! Hello! Are you there." A voice called. Lovino closed his planner and rubbed his forehead. Oh yes, now he remebered, Feliciano and Maonica were coming over for dinner tonight. How did he forget? He walked over to the door and fixed his hair before opening it for Feliciano.

"Ve~ Hello brother! We brought food! I hope you bought the wine I liked!" His brother said as he walked inside with containers in hand. Monica followed with even more food. Lovino sighed and went to clear the table.

"Sorry about the mess. I kinda forgot about tonight." Lovino said picking up a few papers and putting them in their proper places, in the junk drawer for now.

"Too busy thinking about Alfred?" Feliciano teased making Monica smirk. Lovino's face flushed at the mention of his name.

"Do-Don't be silly! I-I've been t-too busy with my wo-work to think about h-him." Lovino stuttered fumbling with his papers.

"Sure, whatever." Monica mumbled, she placed some plates on the table that Feliciano gotten out.

"I'm serious! I had to make up a lesson plan for the week, then I have to call back that model to see if he can pose for this week's session, and then I had to finish up some of my paintings." Lovino stated before seating himself at the table.

"And thinking about Alfred." Feliciano teased again. Lovino growled at his brother. Feliciano yelped in response.

"I'm guessing your still working on that one painting, the one with the desert?" Monica asked, hoping it would change the subject and keep Lovino from killing him. Lovino's eye flashed at the question and leaned back into his chair. He smirked before he spoke.

"Why yes I still am, and if I don't say so myself. I believe it is my best work so far." Lovino bragged, Monica rolled her eyes while Feliciano clapped his hands together.

"Oh that's wonderful Lovino! I can't wait to see it!" Feliciano loved his brother's work. Sure he drew too, but Lovino was just better at it (in his own opinion). Lovino always had a way for drawing landscapes, people, blending colors, getting the right shades, and always turning up beautiful works of art. Though he could never seem to sell them. Usually they would end up in storage or he would just give them away. Which was sad because he had so much talent. Feliciano knew for a fact the Lovino was meant to be a professional Artist, not some high school art teacher.

Though Lovino never saw it that way. He just assumed he wasn't good enough and that all his work was shit. Which was also sad considering how much passion he would put into his paintings and other projects. This time Lovino looked confident about this painting, which was good, he needed to be.

"You'll see it when it get's done. I'm still trying to get the perfect shade of blue for the sky. Also I need more reds and some greens too." Lovino said as he put some pasta onto his plate.

"Okay, but promise you'll show it to me first when it's done!"

"Yeah, Yeah Feliciano. I will. Don't I always?"

"Yay! I can't wait" Lovino huffed at his brother's egarness to see his newest painting. However he just couldn't wait to show it off. With everything going on in his life, he was suprised he could find time to paint it. It was coming along nicely now and just about complete. So maybe Feliciano's egarness was deserved.

"So your calling Alfred back right?" Monica asked suddenly. Lovino swalloed his food and began coughing. Damnit, just when he had stopped thinking about the bastard, she brings him right back up.

"Wha...of course I am!"

"Just asking. Because according to Gilbert, he's really impatient."

"He is?"

"Yep. Might not want to wait to long or he'll think you don't like him."

"Don't worry Monica, I'm sure Lovino won't leave Alfred hanging. He likes him." Feliciano inturrupted. "Besides, I'm sure Alfred has heard of the three day rule."

"Yes, yes that stupid rule. Feli, everyone is different and sometimes three days is too long for someone."

"Well, it's just something people do. Some people can wait a little, beside if you call too soon. You'll look really pathetic."

"Look, can we just not talk about it right now." Lovino said suddenly and poured himself a glass of wine. Feliciano and Monica just stared at one another. Maybe it was better to drop it. Besides, he always had tomorrow to call.

_Day 2_

Alfred let out a big yawn as he and Kiku walked side by side down the street. It was their lunch break and Alfred thought he should pay back Kiku for lunch last friday.

"I'm very sorry about my cousin. I told you he was excitable."

"No, no Kiku. It's fine. He's...an interesting character."

"That's still no excuse on how he acted around you. I can't believe he tried to stuff ice cubes down your pants." Kiku sighed as he opened the door for the cafè they were going to. Alfred walked in with Kiku following behind.

"Nah, besides I got him back. It's no big deal Kiku. He was just jealous that's all." Alfred comforted him while he looked at some of the items on the menu. "So, is Arthur talking to you again?" Alfred said in hopes of changing the subject. Kiku looked at him and sighed.

"No, he's really upset at what happened." He sighed "Guess it was very silly of me to do that to him though. I just always assumed he was...well."

"Hey don't worry about it! He'll come around eventually. Besides, I would of made that same mistake too. Considering how flamboyent he seemed to be."

"I am aware. I mean seriously, embrodary, faries, unicorns, and his love of musicals should of been indicators."

"Yeah, no kidding." The two finally made thier way to the chashier and placed their orders. They moved to the side to let the people behind them make their orders and continued their convertation.

"I do wish Arthur-san would answer me. I've tried calling him a couple of times but he just won't answer." Kiku just sighed and leaned against the counter as Alfred paid for thier food.

"I would be pissed too, well...considering. I mean I get promised a pretty girl only to find out she was a he. Man, that has got to be embarrassing." Alfred said as they began walking to a near by table and sat down. Alfred handed Kiku his food and grabbed his own. He began unwrapping the plastic wrap that kept him from his sandwhich and took a huge bite out of it once the wrap was off.

"Well, considering your...'preference'...I wouldn't be suprised that you didn't react like Arthur." Kiku said before taking a bite out of his own sandwhich. "You probably would of justed stayed and try and take the man home."

Alfred frowned when he heard that. Should he be offened that Kiku was making fun of his orientaion. Or should he be more offened that Kiku didn't believe that he was bi. Kiku had always been doubtful about his "preference" as he put it. When he had first come out, Kiku was the first to question if it was true and he just wasn't curious about the other team. Not that he could blame him, a lot of people are doubtful about the whole bisexual deal. However, Kiku never made it a secret that he did not really believe it. To him (and to many others) your either gay or stright, no if's and's or but's. All Alfred could do was rolled his eyes and took another bite.

"Hey, what was the name of the guy you and that other guy set him up with anyway?" Alfred asked suddenly, Kiku gave him a look. "What? I'm just curious!"

"I believe it was Feliciano-san's brother we set up Arthur-san with." Kiku said. Alfred stopped in the middle of swalloing his food and began coughing. "Alfred-san! Are you okay?" Kiku stood from his chair to try and help him. He slapped Alfred's back allowing him to finish swallowing his sandwhich. Alfred took a few breaths as Kiku sat back down.

"Th-Thanks, but did you say Feliciano's brother?" Alfred squeaked at the word brother.

"Y-Yes, Lovino I think his name is." Kiku answered. Alfred's face felt warm and his heart almost felt like it stopped. He couldn't believe it. He dug into his pocket to call Lovino. Until he rememberd that he _still_ didn't have the number. He put the phone back into his pocket and sunk into his chair.

Why did he have to call him? To confirm that he had been on other dates before theirs? So what if Lovino had other dates before him? He's dated before he met Lovino, so why did hearing this bother him? Maybe it was the shock that it seemed like so soon. Their own date was on Saturday. Was that how soon it was? He couldn't think stright at that moment.

"Alfred-san? are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Really." He took another bite from his sandwhich. Kiku slowly did the same. The twso would continue to eat in silence the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang for the next period, all the students began picking up their supplies. While some quickly ran out the door, a few stayed behind to clean up. Lovino on the other hand just watch the few that did while sipping his coffee.<p>

He was suprised that some of the students decided to do so, knowing that most of them just liked to get out as soon as possible. He wasn't too popular amoung the kiddes and not a lot of them liked to stick around. He found it a little interesting that these kids did, then again none of them were looking at him and were rushing as well. He didn't hate teaching, oh no, he quite liked it. It was just that most if not all of his student's found some way to annoy him.

"M-Mr. Vargas?" Asked one. It was a young girl with dark blonde hair and the biggest pair of green eyes you had ever seen. She was one of Lovino's favorites, because she was quiet, did as she was told, and never gave him additiude or talked like she knew what she was doing when she didn't (like some others he knew.) He gave her a small smile before putting down his coffe.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Um...I was working really hard on this painting and well, I didn't finish it on time...So I was wondering if that maybe I can stay after and get it done." She said with her head down and avoiding eye contact.

"Sure. I don't mind" He said blunlty. She lifted her head to smile at him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Vargas! I really want to finish it for my brother!" She said.

"Your brother? This is a school assignment, not some arts and crafts that you can make and take home with you. It has to stay here until the end of the year, then you can take it home."

"I know sir! But what I mean is that...I really want it to be perfect so that maybe you can put it in the next art fair. I know you've been scouting and I was hoping that maybe you would pick mine so that way I wouldn't wait till the end of the year to show it to him." She said blushing the entire time. Lovino's eyes widen at the sweetness this girl possesed. Couldn't hurt to take a look at it now to see how it was going.

"Tell you what. What if I look at it now and see if it is even good enough for the show." Lovino said. The girl nodded her head quickly and led him to her painting. The assignment was to paint a picture of someone in your life, A group of friends, a parent, cousin, someone you looked up to and so on. He hadn't really looked at any of the studen't paintings yet, some of them already done (all sloppy and rushed), the others were still working on it, them still having time, it wasn't due till Friday anyway. So he didn't see any point in them rushing now.

She took out he painting and showed him it. It was a picture of an older man with a light shade of blonde, he was looking at a shot gun in his hands. The man looked focused on the gun while in the background was, what looked like to be, a room full of other types of guns.

Lovino tilted his head to the side while examining everything about the painting. There were definatly somethings that needed to be improved. The hands didn't look right, gun and the man's skin still needed to be painted. The background still need some paint and needed to be touched up. Despite all the flaws, Lovino couldn't help but think it wasn't half bad, it was down right good. One of the better paintings he has seen. So far at least, there was defenatly some love put into this and Lovino knew she was trying hard on this one.

"Alright Lily, Stay after today and get as much done as you can. Then I will consider putting it in the show, your off to a good start though." Lovino said. She smiled and nodded her head before taking her things and leaving the room saying a soft thank you over and over until he couldn't hear her anymore. Lovino chuckled, _cute kid _he thought. He waited a bit to see if any more students were there. What period was it? 6th, yeah it was his break period. No class for him this time. Also his lunch time. He picked up his planner, turned off the lights, and locked the door before walking his way to the teaches lounge.

All the students had gone into their classes, making the halls almost empty. There were some wonders here and there. A few students ahead of him were standing around a glass case of some acheivements and trophies won by the school's past teams. They all seemed to be interested in one of the displays.

"Man to be as cool as him." One of the students said.

"No one has been able to break his record!" Another added.

"Yeah, I know my cousin tried but failed. Ten years after he graduated and no one has beaten his score!" the third added.

"What are you guys doing out of class? Get going!" Lovino yelled at them. The three looked to see him. They ran in different directions to escape and make it to class (but not likely). Lovino walked up to the case to look at all the pictures of teams passed. Though most of the pictures were of the new teams, they had a few trophies from the MVP's and the teams that went to nationals or something like that, Lovino never cared for the sports teams, not when he was in High School and certanly not now. He was curious as to whom they were talking about.

He scanned the names of some of the MVP's gone by, most of them he didn't reconigze, some he thought he knew. A certin name however did catch him. It was one he knew too. Alfred F. Jones. He didn't care to know why his name was on a plaque, all he knew his name was on something. This came as a bit of a suprise, but then again Alfred mentioned he went here. Lovino just simply had forgotten that he mentioned that. Still. It was a bit odd knowing you were teaching at the school you recent date went to. Lovino kept reading the name over and over, like he had to burn the name into his brain or else he would forget.

"Lovino! What are you looking at?" Asked someone. Lovino felt like he had just been awaken from a daydream. He looked to see Elizeberta. She stood there tilting her head, staring at him. She smirked a little as his face turned red, she always found it a little cute that he would blush so easily. Kinda made it hard to believe that he was considered the toughest teacher in the school.

"Liz! I-I...Do you know anything about Alfred F. Jones?" He asked suddenly, turning his head away from her to turn his attention back to the name.

"Not much, I'm new here too remember. What I do know is that he was one of the best players on the Fooball team and not much else." She said, now standing next to him to look as well. "Why? Do you know him." She asked.

"N-No, n-not really." He gulped.

"Though, I think my husband and I went to College with an Alfred F. Jones. I'm not sure if he's the same one though." She suddenly mentioned. Making Lovino shutter, Alfred isn't that popular of a name, there was no way that could be someone else. How the HELL did Alfred know everyone? Then again, Elizeberta did say that she wasn't sure, so maybe it was a different Alfred. Maybe he could ask her what he looked like to confirm that they had to be different.

"Did he wear glasses? Blonde hair with a cow lick sticking up, kinda muscular, and has blue eyes?" He asked.

"Yes, now I remember, that's exactly what he looked like! How did you know?" She looked at him, curious as to how he could know what an old college buddy of her's.

"I...Met him...Recently." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Still blushing.

"Oh! That's nice. Rodreich and I haven't seen Alfred in ages. I wonder how he's doing."

"...He's good"

"Hmm. Really now. Did you go on a date with him?" She asked with a teasing tone. The thought of Lovino going on a date with another man did seem quite adorable to her. She could imagine him sitting at some resturant with Alfred (or some other handsome man) laughing, chatting, and doing many other cute, couply things. She giggled at the idea being so cute and adorable. She wish she could of seen it for herself.

"Hey, What's so funny?" Lovino asked. She shook her head and motioned Lovino to walk with her down the hall to the teacher's lounge. Lovino debating with himself if he should call Alfred after work to set up the date. Now that he was reminded of him, for the fourth time that day, he had to call him. No. Just one more day, one more day.

_Day 3_

"You have to call him first." Gilbert said as he wiped the drips of beer from his lip. Alfred gave him a quick and confused look.

"Why? Doesn't bother me if he calls." Alfred bluntly stated.

"Because, your the girl if he calls you first." Axel added, getting a laugh from Gilbert.

"Ha, yeah sure Axel. I'm the one that takes it up the ass huh? Yeah right." Alfred rolled his eyes while lightly pushing Axel.

"It's true! It's been like that way since...forever, the guy always calls the girl. And because you didn't get his number, that means you WANT to be the girl. Hence when you two finally do the deed, you have to take it up the ass." Gilbert said in a very matter of fact way. Alfred started laughing along with Axel.  
>"I don't think someone like Lovino could top me." Alfred said drinking his beer.<p>

"Yeah, no one could top our little Alfie!" Axel said while ruffling his hair.

"I don't know about that. He's really tough if you piss him off enough."

"Really?" asked Axel in a very deadpan tone.

"Yeah. I remember this one time. Ludwig was messing with his drawings and Lovino flipped. Almost broke his arm I tell you!"

"Gil. Lovino is really scrawny, he couldn't have had a chance at Ludwig. No offense but Ludwig is like a giant German monster created by some kind of mad scientist."

"Axel. I've known Lovino longer than both of you. He is nuts if you piss him off."

"Yeah, whatever Gil."

"Guys please, who cares. He's not calling anyway." Alfred sunk into his seat and took another drink.

"Don't say that Al. He'll call...maybe." Just as Axel said that, Alfred's phone went off. All three made quick glances at one another before they began racing each other to Alfred's phone. Gilbert pushed Alfred out of the way before getting pushed himself by Axel. He pinned them both down quickly before running up to phone and answering it.

"Hello~ Alfred's phone, Axel speaking how may I help you?" He said in a sing-song tone. Alfred groned as did Gilbert as they stood up from the floor. "Lovino! How nice to hear from you!" As soon as his name was spoken, Alfred tried to reach the phone but was met by a hand in his face. Axel used most of his strength to hold Alfred back, though he could only hold him back for so long. "On yes, he's here. Just a little busy at the moment. You can try again if..."

"DON'T HANG UP LOVINO!" Alfred swiped the phone from Axel once he let his strength weaken a little. He put the phone to his ear and heard Lovino give him a stutturing greetings.

"H-H-Hey, how are you?"

"Fine Lovino, you?"

"I-I'm fine. Uh, listen I had fun last time. You were really...I mean...If your free this weekend then maybe we could..but if your busy then...what I mean is..." Lovino's voice was very clumsy and it sounded like he wrote out what he was going to say. Alfred chuckled a little at the idea of someone writing out what they wanted to say then screwing it up the moment he finally got to talk. Cute.

"I'm free on Saturday. If that's okay with you."

"Okay, great. Um. Do you want to see a movie?"

"YEAH! That sounds awesome!"

"R-Really? Okay then."

"See you on Saturday Lovino!"

"Y-Yeah, see you then Alfred" Alfred heard his phone click off with a smile on his face, now he had Lovino's number and could call him at anytime. This was perfect. Lovino liked him and now he had a second date with him. He just couldn't wait.

"Well what do you know, Alfie didn't screw up! I'm so proud my boy!" Gilbert exclaimed and hung his arm around Alfred. Alfred blushed while looking at his phone, Lovino's number still showing. "Your still the bitch though." Alfred pushed him away and rolled his eyes as Gilbert and Axel's laughing became harmounious.

"Yeah ha ha very funny Gil." Alfred punched him in the arm, making him stop, but Axel laughing soon calmed into giggles.

"Aw, we're just teasing Alfie. You know we love you! Non-sexually" Axel said with a hug. Gilbert joined in the hug, making Alfred groan.

"Guys stop it. I can't breath." Alfred admitted to them. They only hugged tighter, making it harder for him to breath. They would eventually realse Alfred and went back to the couch to start a different topic. But Alfred couldn't help but be happy now. Lovino liked him, and they had a second date. It was a perfect opportunity to know him better. Now he couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>"Call him, call him, call him" <em>Lovino held the phone in his hand, shaking and just tempting him to press the send button. He could do it, he knew he had to do it. He liked Alfred he hated to admit it, but there haden't been a day he did cross his mind at one point since thier date. It was stupid, cliche, and true; Just today he had stopped at that stupid case to look at the name ingraved in it at least 5 times.

Made it worse that it remined him that Alfred had walked those halls as a young teen. Young, hormonal, naive, and so energetic. Or at least that's how few of the older teachers described him. It wasn't like he asked or anything, it was just that Elizeberta had brought it up to a few of them and began bombarding him with all this information about him when he was attending. Not like he listend when Mr. Anderson had told him of the time that he had improvized an entire book report; he did not read the book but some how got the basic premise right. Or one story told about how he had saved a group of kids from getting bullied, even though he was outmatched and got beaten up pretty bad himself. Or after ten years now one has come close to breaking his football record.

All though stories had made him curious but just reminded him that he need to call. So here he was, on his couch, trying to summon all the curouge he had in him to make the first move. A few more minutes of him just sitting there and summoning all his curouge for such a simple task. He had done it before. So why was it so hard now? Alfred was no different from anyone else he dated before. He was just another guy. Nice smile and everything. With that in his mind, he took one long breath before finnally pressing the send button. The put the phone to his ear and heard the calling tone. He just begged that Alfred was home and not out and about with someone else.

"Hello~ Alfred's phone, Axel speaking how may I help you?" The voice that answered was deffinatly not Alfred's. It was loud, arrogant, and somehow very flamboyant.

"Uh. Hey it's Lovino..."

"Lovino! How nice to hear from you!" This time the voice was just loud.

"Uh. Yeah Is Alfred there?" He heard some shuffling and and some grunts. He could also hear the man talking trying not to laugh when he spoke again.

"On yes, he's here. Just a little busy at the moment. You can try again if..."

"DON'T HANG UP LOVINO!" he could heard someone else yell, some more suffling and some of the phone.

"H-H-Hey, how are you?" oh god he must of sounded pathetic. Stutring like some young kid asking his crush to prom.

"Fine Lovino, you?" Alfred answered. What should he say. He had to say something. This is the moment he didn't think he would get to. he had to say something. Something that didn't make him sound pathetic.

"I-I'm fine. Uh, listen I had fun last time. You were really...I mean...If your free this weekend then maybe we could..but if your busy then...what I mean is..." He wanted to hit himself for being so nervous. He could barley get anything out. He wouldn't be suprised if Alfred just dismissed him there.

"I'm free on Saturday. If that's okay with you." He perked up. Did Alfred make a move? It didn't matter. He was free Satuday anyway. So perfect.

"Okay, great. Um. Do you want to see a movie?"

"YEAH! That sounds awesome!"

"R-Really? Okay then."

"See you on Saturday Lovino!"

"Y-Yeah, see you then Alfred" He hung up with his body sinking into the cushion of his couch. He did it. He made the second date, that Feliciano (somewhat) help set up. He chuckled at the idea that his brother did something right. That would be like he just pulled a dumb card trick and it took him at least seven tries to get the right card. Then again he couldn't give him too much credit. Who was to say Alfred wouldn't do something so stupid that would make him never want anything to do with him again.

He sat there thinking about the upcoming weekend. What movie would they see? How would they meet up? Where would they go after? He yawned and streched _"maybe I should worry about it later" _it didn't matter now anyway. A second date with Alfred. This should be fun.

* * *

><p><em>AN Oh man. As much as I would love to send this to an editor. Your getting this raw. Why? CAUSE I'M A BOSS *SUNGLASSES* that and I'm lazy. That's why this took so long. Also Christmas. Moving. New Years. Kids to watch. Lack of sleep. Had some things to do with it as well. But whatever. Read and Review or not you choice._


End file.
